User talk:Skull slasher
Thanks No problem :) -- 19:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hellynx Ah, that's because I rollbacked those edits because Hellynx's ability is unconfirmed, his Amulet is not destroyed and his spikes have not been seen to be used offensively. - 23:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Licensing Image Licensing Punctuation Heya, just a quick note, please end sentences with a period (.), not a comma (,) per standard English mechanics. Thanks :) 20:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, to help with punctuation, grammar etc, you should find this helpful: Manual of Style. Over and out :) 15:14, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Stack Hey, the content looks good, and this means that the article is no longer a stub (yay!). The only things are a few grammatical issues that are pretty easily ironed out. I forget if these points are in the Manual of Style, so I'll go over them briefly (just to note, this is just 6 points and much of them get a bit into "nit-picky" grammar). * The Huntik Wiki makes use of the Oxford comma. This means that lists of 3 or more should include a comma before the word and (i.e. Stack, Wilder, and Hoffman). * "Fought against" is preferable to either "fought" or "fought with" in many cases. "Fought with" can be a bit ambiguous as it either means that the two people were fighting against each other or that the two were fighting alongside each other. "Fought" is alright but isn't quite as smooth. Now, just to note, all 3 technically are grammatically correct, but "fought against" is a bit clearer. Other options might include battled, attacked, grappled, clashed, confronted, combatted, etc. * You may have noticed that it's easy for a lot of sentences to begin with "Stack was" or something similar. Probably a good thing to do is to look for clauses (phrases) that can be moved in front. * Just to note, it's preferable that the first mention of a character use the full (known) name (usually the article title). This makes linking a bit easier. Afterwards, either way is fine, whichever flows better. * There were occasional run-on sentences in there. My advice on finding those would be to look for a change in subject (whatever or whoever is doing the main action). Sometimes these sentences can be joined with a conjunction. If one of the sentences is quite long already, such as due to listing, starting a new sentence is best so that the list doesn't get mixed up with the new subject (i.e. "Stack's mission was interrupted when Dante and Zhalia arrived and were joined by Lucas Casterwill, Lane, and Dellix.") * "His Titan, Dark Dryad, …" should include commas around the Titan's name since that describes which Titan. 01:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey. The requests for adminship page has some relevant information on adminship. Probably the main question would be how the tools would further editing. I've been dealing with some administrative upheaval elsewhere and what looks like an imminent issuing of a DCMA notice over someone on another site breaking the terms of image licensing on some art I had provided; otherwise, I would have gotten back to you sooner. 08:05, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Other possible sub-Admin positions are Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator, and Rollback. They each have a small subset of the abilities of an admin but are less involved. I generally use the same needs-based guidelines here as well. Pulling from Community Central: * C. Mod. - administrative abilities for articles and files * D. Mod. - administrative abilities for the forums, blog comments, and talk pages * Rollback - basically one-click revision of vandalism 23:53, November 25, 2016 (UTC)